Blue
by Shadowdib
Summary: Being Blue Diamond's Pearl is simple.


"Good, this one's perfect."

She existed.

She blinked her eyes open to see a gem- she instinctively knew that it was a gem- wearing a cloak of dark blue, gentle swirls of white, pink, and yellow like waves caressing the fabric.

"You are a Pearl. You belong to Blue Diamond. You are to do whatever she desires of you. Never speak unless spoken to. Call Blue Diamond My Diamond, unless she tells you otherwise, and bow to everyone who addresses you directly before responding. Stand still unless motioned to move. Never hesitate to complete a task assigned of you. Never look a gem in the eye. Never complain about anything. If you must refer to yourself, say 'this pearl'. If you break any of these rules, you will be crushed. When you form your outfit, model it after this." The gem speaking created a projection from her gem- the top cut a small diamond under her pearl, with small loops up on both sides, and a transparent skirt. "Blue Diamond will be here when you reform. Do you understand? Remember this image and what I have told you, and you will serve her well."

The Pearl nodded, and the hologram of her desired outfit flickered away, replaced by a sword. The Pearl barely had time to blink before it was thrust between her eyes.

She reformed on a table. It was made of something cold, but she didn't shiver- that might be considered complaining. She swung her legs over the side of the table, folding her hands in her lap. The gem she'd seen before was checking something in a large aquarium.

"Ah, you're back. Short reformation time- you _are_ a good one. Blue Diamond will be here soon." She turned back to her work, motioning loosely with her hand. "Stand next to the door, facing me. She will pick you up."

The Pearl's legs were a bit wobbly, but as she took a few steps, her stride evened out. She stood where she'd been told, hands still folded. Idly, she wondered why the door was so large.

When Blue Diamond entered, she understood. Even seated, she was easily four times the Pearl's size, and the hood that covered her eyes made her look regal. The Pearl bowed deeply.

"My Diamond."

"Come." Blue Diamond pointed with a slender finger to a small platform next to her chair. The Pearl climbed up, and Blue Diamond leaned down, brushing the Pearl's hair in front of her eyes.

"There." Light filtered through her bangs, but not enough to see more than shapes. "I assume there were no problems, Nacre."

"None, my Diamond. It will serve you well."

It. She was an it.

Well, as long as the Pearl followed the rules, it didn't matter.

She would serve her mistress well.

Gems came and went, except for her. She stayed by her Diamond's side, a steadying presence. Often, Blue Diamond had her come sit in her lap, and she would stroke her, running a single finger down the length of the Pearl's body. Those moments were both nice and not- gentle tactile touches were pleasant, but it made her ache for recognition all the more when she was set back down.

She wasn't like other Pearls, from what she saw of them. Other Pearls did things. Nothing much- carrying bags, answering messages, and cleaning for their masters- but she did nothing except stand next to her Diamond and look pretty.

Sometimes, they asked her to dance, and she did, but although it was programmed into her, she never quite got the hang of it. Her hair made it difficult to see, and she'd nearly bumped into gems more than once. Blue Diamond forbid her from dancing once she saw her trying.

So she stood and waited and listened to the grievances and orders and living and dying that Blue Diamond witnessed every day.

She suspected they thought her mute, or perhaps just dull, unintelligent. She did nothing to shake off their illusion. What did it matter what they thought of her?

Besides, when they thought you dim, they tend to open up.

"Did you hear what's happening on... what was it? Errta?"

"It's Errth, I believe. You mean that Quartz who's trying to defend the whole planet? She must be cracked."

"And she got her Pearl to fight too. How awful is that? I'd never let mine near a battle. It's too expensive."

"I heard the Pearl speaks without being spoken to, and it's knocked out half a platoon of Jaspers!"

"That has to be exaggerated. Even a ticked-off Ruby couldn't do that, much less a Pearl."

"Maybe it's a runt Amethyst or something."

"Now that, I'd believe. I give it five rotations before all this is settled. I heard Errth has plenty of space for some new Spires- I've been looking forward to seeing what the Peridots do this sweep."

A Pearl. Fighting.

The Pearl couldn't believe it. Pearls had no weapon, at least that she knew of. And she would know if she had one, she was fairly sure.

Yes, it must have been a mistake. A discolored runt quartz, perhaps, as had been suggested.

"...The rebels will be captured. The rebellion ends here." The Pearl glanced up at Blue Diamond. A small smile was visible under her hood.

The Pearl kept her hands tightly clasped.

She'd heard more rumors of a renegade Pearl. So many it was hard to ignore.

One of her sisters was out here, the hundreds of thousands of miles from Homeworld, fighting. For her master or herself, it was uncertain, but she was as ruthless and dangerous as any Jasper.

And the Pearl had seen a lot of Jaspers.

Blue Diamond settled both hands on her lap, the sign she wanted her Pearl up. The Pearl moved to obey when a voice broke through the calm.

"Blue Diamond, leave this planet! This colony will not be completed!" The Pearl turned as their carriage's legs extended, pulling them away.

"We are the crystal gems!"

The larger shape was clearly a Rose Quartz, but...

That was a Pearl.

A _Pearl._

She held two swords and a fierce look, and immediately sliced through two Jaspers like they were thin air.

She was dancing, flying, slicing, disintegrating. She let out a battle cry and shoved two more gems out of their physical form.

The Pearl had to keep her trembling hands clasped to not brush away her hair to see better. Her face remained expressionless, hundreds of years of practice easily suppressing her awestruck wonder.

She was beautiful and graceful and dangerous, and in that moment the Pearl knew she wanted to be like her.

The terrifying, dangerous, renegade Pearl.


End file.
